I Can See Your Toner Chloe
by MsLane
Summary: Beca has a thing for Chloe. Chloe has a thing for Beca. Aubrey notices, but she also notices Jesse's thing for Beca. Aubrey confronts Beca about it a la the toner scene from the movie. Bechloe because after watching this movie, who doesn't ship them?
1. Chapter 1

"I can see your toner through your jeans!"

Beca turns and quick as a fox, "That's my dick." She walks away with a split second glance at the redhead on her way out.

Chloe furrows her brow as she replays what Aubrey said about Beca and Jesse.

"Do…Do you really think she likes him?"

Aubrey sighs, letting her head hang for a beat before quickly pulling herself together, "Are you blind to it Chloe?"

The redhead frowns, "She said…Beca said there is no them. They aren't a thing."

Aubrey sighs again, "It's only a matter of time if you ask me."

After that Chloe remains uncharacteristically silent and more stoic than as per her usual self. Her thoughts are running wild and rampant.

'I-I need to talk to Beca.' Her eyes get a determined look in them as she comes to that conclusion.

"I'll see you 'brey." She bids her a quick goodbye and goes to find the shorter brunette.

Aubrey watches her leave before breathing out, "I can see your toner Chloe."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chloe finally stumbles upon Beca half an hour later, under one of the many trees on campus. She notes the brunette has her headphones on and is working furiously on her laptop, oblivious to her phone sitting beside her that no doubt went unheard.

She chuckles to herself as she cautiously approaches the freshman so as not to startle her.

It's as if Beca senses her because the brunette's eyes lift to find her before she's even close enough to try and catch her attention. Her eyes widen as she pulls off her headphones, music pouring out, "Oh my God. Have you been standing there for long?"

She rolls her eyes at herself for repeating those words. Chloe however shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, not embarrassed like Beca was when asked that question, giving her a smile, "I was looking for you, and I just found you, and I wasn't just standing there."

Beca gives her a grin and the redhead points to the ground next to her, "Is that seat taken?"

The brunette shakes her head, a genuine smile threatening to form as she watches Chloe smile like Beca just made her day, as she situates herself right on the grass beside her.

Biting her lip, Chloe blurts out what's been on her mind since practice, "So…toner for a Treblemaker huh?"

Instead of getting mad, like Beca expected of herself if someone brought it up, she laughs, "God what _is_ that. I can't believe she said that."

Chloe giggles at Beca's lightheartedness, reveling in the precious knowledge that Beca is allowing her in, allowing her to see Beca for who she is, when she knows how uncharacteristic that is of her to do.

Beca looks into her eyes and she sobers up as she gives Chloe a half smile, "You do want to ask me though, don't you?"

Chloe bites her lip and averts her eyes as she nods, flicking them back to Beca's, "It's not like I don't trust you, and as an aside,no way would I betray you with anything we ever talk about together. But-"

Beca nods, knowing that Chloe wouldn't do that. She doesn't know how but she knows this. Chloe's been on her side since day one, even going against her best friend on numerous occasions.

Taking a breath, she says quietly, "Jesse…can't take a hint."

Chloe stops talking and tilts her head, scooting closer to Beca to give her her undivided attention, "I don't like him like that. He keeps hitting on me and hinting and trying but…I just don't like him in that context. He's a little much at times, so no. Definitely no toner from me for him."

Chloe nods and Beca adds on quickly, "So you don't have to worry about the oath being upheld. It is."

Chloe's eyes widen and she lets out, "Oh that's not why I was asking!" before she can stop herself.

Beca is now beyond intrigued, especially after witnessing the blush that quickly colors Chloe's face after saying that.

Beca smirks at her, "Oh? So why were you asking me Chlo?" She mentally what the fuck's herself. Since when does she call her Chlo? Since when is she on nickname terms with people? With Chloe? She doesn't do that.

Chloe's smile more than makes up for the fact that she doesn't do that, and actually makes her want to always make that smile appear.

"I like that. You calling me Chlo."

It's now Beca's turn to blush, "S-stop changing the subject."

The redhead shakes her head, effectively making her hair bounce around, "It's not important. The important thing is…Was that Titanium you were listening to?" she asks with a teasing hint to her voice, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes with a too sweet to be taken seriously smile playing at her lips.

And just like that Beca is transported back to a time not long ago when they were both a lot less dressed.

"Oh God."

The resulting laugh that erupts from Chloe is a sound she wants to be the cause of, even if it's at the cost of her pride and cause for embarrassment. She wtf's herself once again because since when does she do this?

Chloe continues with a smile still in place, "It does sound kind of different though."

Beca's face is still warm, as she struggles to catch her breath and try to get her mind to catch up to the conversation and leave the bathroom incident.

"Yeah- it's not, it's not the original track."

Chloe hums and she grins at her, a twinkle in her eyes, "I'd like to hear it one day. When and if you're ever okay with letting me of course."

Beca's heart swells, a smile playing at her lips, not believing her newfound friend gets it. That is until her mind realizes what the song means to Chloe. Her face colors some more at the implication and memory. Thoughts of lady jams filling her mind.

Her eyes dart to the laptop then back towards Chloe, "That- That'd be ok I think Chlo."

The smile on her face is so bright, "Really? You'd let me hear it on day?"

The freshman grins at her, "I cannot wait for that day."

Conversation flows between them and Beca tries to keep her mind PG and _not_ dwell on the images her mind insists to portray to her of wet skin and fog and shower curtains.

Chloe can't help the fact that she feels so much lighter now that she knows Beca doesn't like Jesse 'in that way' and she happens to like this feeling quite a bit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Beca rolls her eyes at herself, not able to believe just how Chloe has successfully been able to situate herself in her life so unwaveringly.

Beca's not one to have many friends, none that have made it this far in her life, and none that she's ever had, had she let in but Chloe…Chloe is different.

The redhead was right in saying they were going to be very fast friends. She can't believe the things she finds herself doing and agreeing to since Chloe has come into her life, but honestly thinking about it, she wouldn't change doing these things at all, she likes making Chloe smile.

'_Hey BoBeca! Don't forget, I've got coffee with your name on it xx'_

Beca laughs, 'speak of the devil' she thinks as she types off a text back, '_How could I forget Chlo lol xx'_

Her eyes widen after having clicked send. "Did I just add kisses to the end of the text?! Oh my God. Oh my God!" 'What the hell is she doing to me?' She slips her phone into her pocket hoping not to get a reply from Chloe talking about those kisses.

Walking out of her room she feels her phone vibrate indicating a new message, '_xoxoxox ;) hurry.'_

Beca laughs out loud. Of course she'd tease her without actually saying much more than 'hurry'.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Knocking on Chloe's door, she puts her hands in her pockets, however seconds later she's suddenly surrounded by Chloe's arms. Her eyes widen drastically when she feels the taller girl's lips on her cheek twice in quick succession.

Bright blue eyes look at her affectionately with a playful twinkle in them, "Those are for the text."

Giggling at Beca's inability to form words she holds her hands and pulls her into the tiny apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Uh hi." Beca finely is able to say once they're situated in the living room.

Chloe laughs lightly and hands Beca her coffee, "Hi yourself."

They finish their cups of coffee, enjoying the easy flow of conversation while doing so.

"So are you rea-"

The blaring ringtone stops Chloe's question and Beca apologizes as she grabs her phone.

Jesse.

She sighs and her thumb hovers over the ignore button, thinking of the pros and cons of doing so.

Chloe notices and nudges her gently, "You can answer the call Bex, it's alright. I'm just going to go get some more coffee."

Beca slides her thumb across the answer slider, "What."

"_Oh wow. That's a nice warm welcoming hello."_

Beca has to control herself from growling. She takes a deep breath, "What do you want Jesse?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me."_

Beca sighs, "No Jesse, I'm with Chloe right now."

"_Oh that's alright! I'm sure she won't mind letting us hang out-"_

Beca cuts him off, not believing what he suggested she do, "I made plans with Chloe. I'm not just going to bail on her. I want to be here with Chloe. If you had other girls do that then alright that's them, but that's not me. I don't do that. So no. I'm sorry if that ruins your expectations." She says the last bit sarcastically and she waits a beat and once she realizes he wasn't going to say anything, she hangs up.

Realizing Chloe still hasn't returned to the living room, she sighs and takes a second to compose herself. With the silence she can hear Chloe in the tiny homey kitchenette bustling about to keep busy.

Gently smiling at the redhead's considerate nature Beca makes her way to the kitchenette.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Chloe looks at her after pulling down a plate from the overhead cabinet, shaking her head she says, "No, no, it's alright don't apologize."

She places a slice of coffee cake onto the plate and slides it across the counter as she goes to get Beca another cup of coffee, "Aubrey uhm likes this, I baked it yesterday…you might like it, it tastes great with coffee."

Beca appreciates Chloe's ability to not dig even though she knows how curious the redhead is by nature.

They go about their time as if the interruption did not really occur and Beca is incredibly grateful for it, making their way back to the living room.

"That was Jesse." The brunette says almost an hour later, as she's resting comfortably on the floor with her back resting against the couch.

Chloe tilts her head slightly as she looks down to where Beca is sitting, from her place sitting on the couch. She waits silently for Beca to continue and the brunette is forever grateful for her constant silent support.

"He asked me on a date."

Chloe shuts her eyes after hearing that and she continues to stay silent as she waits for Beca to go on.

"I told him no and that I'm with you. He wanted me to go ahead and leave cuz you wouldn't mind."

Chloe can't help the feeling in her chest after hearing that. She can't help it. Jesse wouldn't be the first to think it would be okay to cancel on her.

Beca turns to face Chloe and she leans up on her knees so that they're at eyelevel with each other, "I got so mad at him. How can he- I just. I can't even deal with thinking about going to work with him."

Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "That's ok Beca. I get that a lot, it's okay if you want to go hang out with him."

Beca's eyes widen, "It's _not_ okay! Chloe, I'd never do that to you, and I can't believe that people would do that to you."

Chloe gives her a sad smile, "People think it's okay Beca. I wouldn't mind if you left even after we made plans. Like I said, I get that a lot."

Beca takes a gentle hold of Chloe's hands and lightly squeezes, "I stayed."

Blue eyes tear up slightly as she nods her head, "Yeah. Yes, you stayed."

The brunette smiles at her softly and nods, "I'll always stay."

Chloe's eyes twinkle as she giggles, "That's what Aubrey said."

Beca's eyes widen playfully, "Ew blegh! I quoted Aubrey without knowing I did? Ugh you shouldn't have said that Beale."

Chloe chuckles, loving how Beca makes her smile after feeling so far from wanting to smile.

"In all seriousness Chloe, I'd never do that to you…and I'm glad you've got at least one other person who'd never do that to you either. Even if that person _is_ Aubrey."

Chloe smiles at her and squeezes her hands, the hands that Beca has yet to let go of or even appear to want to, "She isn't bad Beca. She's been my best friend for nearly all of my life."

Beca grins, "I'll take your word for it."

The redhead shakes her head, "I really think you two would get along well."

Beca laughs, "Maybe under different circumstances. _Maybe_."

Chloe smiles at that, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For staying, and _telling _me, and for letting me in."

Beca shrugs her shoulders to play off the fact that yeah it's a pretty big deal and the fact that Chloe knows this is a big deal too, "I don't think I really have much of a choice there Chlo. You've kind of gotten to me, more so than I've ever thought possible."

Chloe's responding smile makes the word vomit worth it.

"I told you didn't I? That we'd be fast friends."

"Well you did see me naked so…" Beca winks at her playfully as Chloe giggles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chloe surprised Beca.

Out of all the people she's met, Chloe's the only one to not completely think it's her right to hear her mixes. The only one to not hound her after her initial 'maybe'. But not in the way that she seems uninterested in hearing them.

Chloe is always gracious and excited whenever she does allow her to listen to radio-ready tracks. Every one of the mixes she put onto a flash drive for the radio station was Chloe appraised. The freshman finds that she loves watching Chloe's reactions to the new tracks, her eyes twinkling in delight whenever she gets surprised by the direction the song takes, smile from ear to ear, head bobbing along to the beat.

She knows how much she craves listening to her mind, her inner workings, so it's a surprise that Chloe's able to be at peace with whatever Beca is okay with sharing. She's surprised by how absolutely comfortable she is around the redhead and Beca finds it surreal how much she truly adores the perfectly quirky goofball.

She's not sure how they work so well. As dark, cynical and sarcastic as Beca is, Chloe is completely aware of all of this and is absolutely okay with it. The redhead just _knows_ when a subject with Beca shouldn't be pushed, when she needed space without actually making Beca feel guilty for needing said space.

Beca used to need space from everyone to feel whole and 'content' but since Chloe ran into her life, she's noticed herself needing Chloe in place of needing space, and she doesn't really mind that.

So, Chloe surprises Beca, in the way that they're so at ease with each other, despite the fact that the norm states that neither of them should be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I didn't think there was going to be a second chapter lol But uhm inspiration struck and I guess this is the result of it. I suppose maybe if ever inspiration strikes again, and it works for this verse, I'll add more, but that's incredibly slim. So for the most part I believe this is it for this story (: Thank you all so much for the kind words and great reviews, it honestly made my day x**_

* * *

Fat Amy likes to think that she can see things that others cant. Like how she totally knows Cynthia-Rose is gay, even though she hasn't actually told any of them. There _are_ ten of them and one of them is bound to be, it's statistics. You can't argue with numbers.

What she didn't count on was Beca and Chloe pinging her sensors as well.

She watches them interact during rehearsals, when they hang out outside of the Bellas. She laughs to herself at how _obvious_ they both are, yet at the same time, they're subtle as well.

Fat Amy keeps the knowledge to herself for a long time, until she realizes that Aubrey knows as well. She then makes it a point to talk to her about it because it's been killing her to not be able to say _anything _to anyone. It takes about a week before she finally has the right opportunity to talk to Aubrey.

"Ya know how I said one out of our ten must be gay? I want to edit that number. There are at least two more, who are very into each other."

Aubrey doesn't seem all that surprised that Fat Amy came over and said that.

"Is that so?"

Amy nods her head, "Rose it totally on that team but your little rosebud and the DJ have it bad for each other."

Aubrey laughs but quickly schools her features, "They really aren't that subtle."

The shorter blonde nods her head, "Yeah, but I think it's gotten to the point where it's like they can't even help themselves. Like for fuck sake, I was gonna yell 'get a room' earlier, all that eye-sexin I'm surprised one of them isn't pregnant yet."

Aubrey forces herself not to laugh at that and she simply says, "It's not our business." Even though she agrees with Amy one hundred percent.

Fat Amy knows she should leave it well enough alone but before she walks away she says, "Does it bother you that Chloe hasn't said anything to you about it?"

Aubrey shakes her head and answers way too quickly, "No of course not. She doesn't have to tell me _everything_."

Amy gives her a smile and walks away. The taller blonde sighs and massages her temples, breathing deeply, willing the feeling of hurt to go away. Because regardless of what she told Amy, it does bother her because Chloe _does_ tell her everything…except about this newfound crush apparently.

She shakes her head as she makes her way to their apartment. Driving back, she's thinking about their first step in competition coming up in about a month and she sends up a prayer because she knows they're gonna need all the help they can get, as she turns on the radio.

'…_alright Barden U, here's a sweet soundin mashup done by one of our very own. It's a dope track and you guys know how much it takes to impress me enough to play original stuff…'_

Suddenly Aubrey finds herself pulling off to the side of the road, listening to the arrangement, waiting for a skip in the bass line, a fault in the bpm, anything. But it all flows so seamlessly and smoothly and then there, the voice she recognizes, belonging to the person she had a strong feeling this was made by. Beca's voice comes through her speakers blending with the song.

Aubrey's eyes are wide as saucers because she can't believe they've had this person with this potential in their midst and they haven't tapped into that. She wants to kick her own ass for not listening to Chloe, for not letting Beca show her this when she first wanted to.

She shakes herself and drives home. Shutting the door behind her she calls out, "Chloe!? Chloe!"

The redhead runs out of her bedroom in a bathrobe, hair still dripping wet from her apparent shower, "Yes! Oh my God are you okay?!"

Aubrey nods her head quickly, "Yes, God yes I'm fine, go get dressed I don't want you getting sick. Hurry though."

Chloe looks at her bemusedly but she nods and goes to put on some clothes, walking back out as she starts towel drying her hair.

"What's going on Aub?"

The blonde shakes her head, "I uh heard one of Beca's mixes…"

Bright blue eyes widen, "What? When? She- she doesn't let anyone hear them. She hasn't let _me_ hear them…"

Aubrey cuts her off, rolling her eyes gently at her best friend, "On the radio Chloe."

Chloe jumps up from her seat, eyes even wider if possible, "Oh my God! Oh my God I need to call Beca! I need-"

"_Chloe!_"

The two turn to look at the front door where the person they were just talking about is standing.

"Chloe! Come on please open up! It's- I've got something to tell you!"

The redhead's face is splitting with the smile on it as she runs to open the door for Beca.

The second the door is open, the brunette is holding onto Chloe's upper arms, her own eyes wide with a smile rivaling Chloe's on her face, "It's on the radio Chloe! He's playing my songs! I came as soon as I heard!"

Aubrey walks over to the entertainment unit and turns on the radio, as music pours out of the speakers Chloe squeals loudly and pulls Beca to herself wrapping her arms around her waist tightly, Beca wrapping her own arms around her shoulders, "Oh my God! Beca! Beca that's your song! Your song is playing!"

The brunette giggles as she nods her head furiously, excitement pouring out of her in waves. Aubrey cant stop the smile on her face even if she tries because their excitement is infectious, and she doesn't think she's ever seen Beca smile so wide or so honestly before.

Chloe pulls back and kisses Beca's cheeks, eyes bright, smile as wide as can be, "I am so happy for you Beca. _So_ happy."

The brunette blushes as she shrugs, rolling her eyes at herself, "I'm sorry for totally spazzing-"

Chloe cuts her off, "You didn't- well I mean this was totally the right reaction. I'm like beyond honored that you came here first by the way."

Beca looks into her eyes and says seriously with a smile playing at her lips, "You're the one I wanted to share this with Chloe, of course I came to you first. All I could think when I heard it was getting here and sharing it with you."

Aubrey stays quiet and was honestly looking for a way to leave the room without either of them noticing but she was not in any luck, so she accepts her fate and tries to give them their moment without interrupting them.

Beca notices her and she automatically straightens her posture and the blonde finds that absolutely hilarious. She smiles at her, and nods her head, "That really was very good Beca."

The brunette's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "This…who is this? Where's Aubrey?"

Chloe giggles as Aubrey smirks as the redhead nudges Beca gently, "That _is_ Aubrey. She came home yelling my name wanting to tell me that she heard your mix on the radio…"

Chloe turns to Aubrey, wondering if she'd tell her what she wanted to tell her now that Beca's here.

The blonde clears her throat, "Yes, I…I thought they were really good and I. I want to apologize for never giving you the time of day Beca."

Chloe smiles to herself because, there's the Aubrey she knows and loves.

Beca is still having trouble grasping what's going on and Chloe chuckles, "I think you broke her 'Brey."

"Don't blame me; she was already spazzing out when she got here. Blame the radio DJ for catching her off guard." Aubrey grins as she says so, watching the both of them.

Beca finally blinks and clearing her throat says, "Uh…I accept your apology Aubrey. It's alright."

Aubrey nods her head and then biting her lip she asks, "If you…if you have any more mixes that you wouldn't mind sharing…I-I think I'm ready to listen."

Beca's face slowly breaks out into a grin as she nods slowly, "Yeah, I could be down with that."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once they all have exhausted themselves and Beca has bid them both a goodbye and goodnight, Aubrey finally asks, "So when are you going to tell Beca that you hounded her boss until he listened to her songs?"

Chloe's eyes widen, "How'd you know?!"

Aubrey smiles at her softly, "You just told me."

Chloe's blush remains on her face as she says, "I didn't know he finally actually listened to her stuff. And I didn't think he'd just play her stuff right away without talking to her first…I just wanted him to give it a listen, she's been trying to get him to do so since she started working there."

Aubrey nods her head, "So when are you telling her?"

Chloe shrugs, "I'm not going to. It's not important…what's important is that she's happy and her music is getting played on the radio."

Aubrey wants to say more but instead she decides to stay quiet and allows the soft sound of the radio fill the silence. It's comfortable, not forced and she knows Chloe wants to say something, judging by the way she's seeming to struggle for words.

"Can I- Can I tell you something?" Chloe finally asks in a voice that comes out small, uncertain and scared.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and she nods her head vehemently, "You know you can always tell me anything Bug."

At the nickname Chloe demeanor relaxes for a second and she smiles, it's small but it's there and that's what matters, "I think…I _know_ that I…have feelings for Beca." Her voice is still small, and scared but not uncertain, she knows she has feelings for Beca, she's not uncertain of it, but she's still scared of what Aubrey might say or do.

The blonde reaches a hand out and Chloe quickly grasps it in hers, "You should know that that doesn't change anything. I still love you. You're still Chloe Beale. My _best_ friend. Hell, sometimes my only friend."

Chloe's eyes start tearing up almost as soon as Aubrey starts speaking, and the tears silently make their way down her cheeks as she listens to her. Aubrey smiles at her affectionately as she brushes the tears away with her unoccupied hand, "Oh Chloe. Don't cry, please don't cry."

The redhead sniffs as she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I know. I just, I can't help it. I love you too Aub. Thank you, thank you…"

Aubrey shakes her head as she cups Chloe's cheek in her hand, "What are you thanking me for? Sweetie you don't have to thank me."

Chloe nods her head, "Yes I do, because you're not kicking me out and you're still touching me." She sniffs out, her eyes flashing worry and uncertainty.

Aubrey's heart aches at that and she tightens her grip on her hand, "I'd _never_ kick you out, much less for something like this, and I'd never stop touching you either. You're still the same person you were five minutes ago and that person is a cuddle monster with me. We held hands all the time too, that's not going to change now Chlo."

Aubrey suddenly has an armful of Chloe, the redhead burying her face in Aubrey's neck as the blonde rubs her back soothingly, her other hand in her hair trying to help ease the tension.

"Thank you Aubrey…I – God I didn't know how you'd take it…"

Aubrey gives her a little crooked smile, "I'm actually surprised by that. I mean-"

Chloe sighs, "I know you're pro LGBT, I know that…but it's different when you have to personally deal with it."

The blonde shakes her head, "There's nothing to 'deal' with Bug."

Chloe smiles at her, the spark returning to her eyes, "I was just…I was so scared, but I should have given you more credit."

Aubrey nods and then rests her head against Chloe's shoulder, "It's okay. You told me and we're alright. I'm proud of you. Although…the only part really giving me trouble is that it's Beca."

Chloe giggles, a blush forming on her face, "I didn't really have much of a choice."

The blonde smiles as she hums in reply.

Rehearsals tomorrow are going to be mighty interesting.

Xoxoxoxox

"Beca! Hey that was hella good music on the radio!"

"Yeah Beca, that was seriously dope! Where'd you learn to do that?"

Beca is literally bombarded with these questions and more the second she steps into their rehearsal space. She doesn't really mind because it's sweet and they noticed, and she's just so happy. She spent her morning at the station packing and stacking CD's listening to one of her mixes coming through the speakers every once in a while.

She answers them all with a smile on her face, Chloe watching from afar with her own smile on her face, enjoying the way Beca's face is beaming.

Aubrey walks up to her and nudges her gently, "That's definitely some reception."

Chloe chuckles as she nods.

The blonde grins and then clears her throat loudly, "Alright aca-bitches, we've got rehearsals to get to!"

She walks up to the front and she looks at Beca, "So…where do you want to do this?"

Beca blinks back her surprise, because she woke up this morning not quite believing things were going to go as planned last night, but here Aubrey is going along. The brunette clears her throat, "Well…uhm we could try it at the pool, so we can really hear it work out…"

Aubrey nods her head, "Alright, let's get moving then. To the pool."

Climbing down they walk to the middle and Beca takes a step in front of them and she looks at Aubrey, "Alright so…Aubrey, pick a song."

The blonde falters for a second because they haven't gotten this far when they were talking about it last night…she doesn't know what song to pick. But then it's like her inner voice shouted it out at her, "Bruno Mars 'Just the Way You Are'."

Beca nods, after taking a second to fully comprehend that this is a song Aubrey has chosen, because like it or not this is one of the songs that Chloe sings constantly and it has somehow made it's way to her personal mixes, constantly showing up…The mixes that, not surprisingly, have everything to do with Chloe, "Ohkay, Chloe? You good with taking the lead on this one?"

Chloe nods her head, "Yeah…"

The brunette nods and she starts them off flawlessly, Aubrey joining in with the other girls taking a second to find their harmonies and place, but they get it together rather quickly, especially seeing as they've never done this before.

Beca grins and then looks over at Chloe and nods her head to let her know to jump in and Chloe gives her a quick nod and starts singing, "_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's beautiful and I tell her every day."_

Beca grins as she starts, "_Uh uh I was thinkin bout her thinking bout me, thinkin bout us, what we gon be. Open my eyes; it was only just a dream." _A part of her is kicking herself for picking this song, even though it works so well. This was one of her personal Chloe-mixes, and even though she isn't actually playing the song, it's almost exactly the same singing it like this. She's not even being careful about her staring. She can't help it though because Chloe's looking at her _like that_ and she's beyond being a goner right now.

Chloe's eyes never leave Beca's as they continue to sing in tandem with each other, smiles on both of their faces, "_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me do I look okay I say…"_

Aubrey's watching Beca and singing her parts to keep the rhythm going and she's smiling because she can hear every one of them pulling together and they sound fabulous. Beca looks at her as she's gearing up to sing the next part of the chorus and she points to Aubrey and she jumps in with her, "_So I traveled back, down that road. Will she come back, no one knows. I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_."

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are." _Chloe smiles wider when she hears Aubrey join in, adding her own little spin to the melody, and then quickly turns back to look at Beca, who's smiling and back to looking at her as well.

"_When I see your face…"_

They all stop and harmonize together on the last word, "Face."

The looks on all of their faces are priceless.

"Oh my God."

Chloe hops in place excitedly and jumps towards Beca and wraps her arms around her, "That sounded amazing!"

Aubrey throws her head back and laughs because they actually sound beyond amazing and she can't believe they've never rehearsed this before.

The girls are all excited and Beca especially, "That…that was really good!"

Aubrey clears her throat as she tries to get everyone's attention, which is very easily done because they all look up to her, and "So, this is how it's going to work. We're a team, we've got this. Chloe is my right hand, and Beca's…Beca's my partner when it comes to this. It's a competition we're fighting in, but we're also a family and…it's got to be fun?"

She tags on the last bit uncertainly; her eyes look towards Chloe questioningly. Chloe gives her an encouraging nod, "Yes exactly, Aubrey's right."

Beca is still slightly shocked because they didn't discuss her becoming second in command or whatever yesterday. She can't believe Aubrey's sharing the load.

The girls are all beyond excited to get back to work on rehearsing these songs. Beca calls out to Chloe and asks her to wait up, to which Chloe turns to Aubrey and tells her they'll catch up.

Aubrey smiles and nods, hoping they'll talk things over because there was a lot of eye-sexing going on and she wont be held accountable for anything she may do if they don't get things together soon.

Beca clears her throat, "So…Jesse told me that he bugged the hell out of the station manager, Luke until he uh played my songs."

Chloe heart sinks, her throat constricts as she nods her head, "Oh. Oh that's nice of him to do. I mean Luke, yeah, I'm sure he loved your stuff, I mean that's why he played it right?"

Beca nods her head slowly, as she walks up closer to the redhead, a small smile on her face, "That's _very_ nice of him actually."

Chloe nods her head, "Yeah. So let's get back, don't want to keep Aubrey waiting do we?"

She takes a couple of small steps backwards and then as she goes to turn around, Beca reaches a hand out to her and effectively halts any further movement from the taller redhead, "Chloe?"

Blue eyes find darker blue eyes as Chloe turns to face Beca, "Hmm?"

Beca tilts her head slightly, a small smile playing at her lips, "Luke told me Jesse never came by to talk to him about anything other than getting out of stacking CD's…"

Chloe oh's but otherwise doesn't say anything because Beca's hand gently traces her cheek, "He told me that a very pretty, very blue eyed redhead kept coming by and wondering if he had listened to my mixes yet." Chloe's eyes are wide but she can't really say anything, she's unable to even move, let alone speak.

Beca chuckles as she continues to ghost her hand across her cheek, "He told me to tell you that the next time you hear something this good to come to him first and if he doesn't listen to barge in and play it yourself seeing as that's what you've done already."

Chloe blushes as she ducks her head and whispers, "I didn't…well he was late so he didn't really hear anything other than the last few notes. He kicked me out that day and told me I'm lucky I didn't break anything."

Beca laughs as she nods her head slightly, finally moving her hand from her cheek and placing it in Chloe's other hand, "Yeah…you're probably very lucky about that. I'd have totally come visit you if you did break something though."

Chloe's blush darkens as she continues to avert her gaze.

"Chloe."

The redhead takes a breath before locking her eyes with Beca's, "Yes?"

The brunette takes a deep breath and squeezes her hands, "Thank you."

Chloe shakes her head and smiles softly, "You don't have to thank me Bex."

Nodding her head, Beca tugs on her hands gently, "Yes I do. Because that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, and I can't believe Jesse wanted to take credit for it, and you were going to let him."

Chloe's face heats up as she once again averts her gaze, her eyes stinging a little from unshed tears, but she's not even sure why she's fighting tears now, "I didn't…I didn't want you to know Beca…And, it's not like I want Jesse to take the credit, but what if he had talked to Luke? And what if he didn't, but you believe him and I said that I did it…would you have believed me?"

Beca nods her head, "Yes, because I'd want it to be you."

Chloe's breath hitches, her eyes searching Beca's, "What?" she asks breathlessly.

Beca smiles at her and tugs on her hands as she steps in even closer, "I would have believed you because I want it to be you. When Jesse said he talked to Luke, it shattered my head-canon because I was imagining that, if anyone had gotten Luke to listen to my stuff, I was imagining that person to be you."

Shaking her head, Chloe doesn't even know where to start, "I-you…what are you saying?"

"_She's saying she wants in on them luscious lips of yours and that she likes you!"_

The two in the pool turn towards the voice but all they can see and hear is an 'UFF' and the sound of muffled voices, but there's no doubt in their minds that that was Fat Amy.

Beca's face gets colored by a blush, and it competes with Chloe's, "Beca?"

The brunette hums as she looks back up at Chloe.

The redhead bites her lip and smiles at her affectionately, "…I wants on your luscious lips and I like you."

Beca gulps as she comes to terms with things actually coming her way, "I oh, I…really?"

Chloe laughs as she nods her head, "Really really."

"_Stop stalling and kiss her already oh my God!"_

"_Damn it Stacie not you too! Let them work it out on their own!"_

Chloe giggles as she concentrates on Beca and not turning around to look at their friends, who are all undoubtedly 'hiding'.

Beca swallows as she once again cups Chloe's cheek, gently tracing her thumb back and forth as she looks into her eyes.

Chloe whispers, "You don't have to kiss me just because they're saying to do that Beca…"

The brunette hums as she continues to look into Chloe's eyes, "I know…but I really want to. I've wanted to for a long time…but I want it to be ugh so cliché, but I want it to be special…because it's you."

The redhead smiles at her, her blue eyes twinkling more so than usual, "What's more special than in an empty pool, with you kissing me, with all our friends undoubtedly watching?"

Beca laughs lightly, "May I please take you out on a date…this Friday?"

Chloe nods her head, "Yes please."

The brunette gulps and smiles widely, "You have no idea how happy I am that you didn't say no."

She laughs as she tilts her head, "How could I have said no to you?"

They both end up just smiling at each other, both of them going from looking into each other's eyes to glancing at the other's lips then back again.

Then slowly, as if an invisible force is drawing them together, they lean in closer and closer still, until their noses are barely a hairs width apart, a breath separating their lips, and just like that their eyes flutter shut as the lean in the rest of the way. Chloe trails her hands up Beca's face as she holds onto it gently as if scared she'll hurt her, and Beca steps in even closer as she wraps her arms around Chloe's waist before completely encircling her, keeping her hands in respectable places. Chloe slowly pulls back, but only enough to just separate their lips before repeatedly joining their lips successively in quick pecks until finally pulling away just enough to be able to look at each other's faces.

"Wow."

"_I'll say! That was SO beautiful! You guys!"_

Rolling her eyes Beca throws up the finger without breaking eye contact between herself and Chloe.

"_That's highly uncalled for Beca!"_

"_Aubrey! What happened to just let them work it out on their own?"_

"_I was just complimenting them…"_

Chloe giggles as she rests her forehead against Beca's, "What do you say we go join the rest of our rag tag team of misfits now?"

Beca laughs under her breath and nods her head, "Okay…"

Amy snorts and yells out, "_You're so whipped Beca, I've been dying to say that since forever and now I can!"_


End file.
